herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade Gannon
Arcade Gannon is one of the possible companions that The Courier might acquire in Fallout: New Vegas and a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse stationed at the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside. Background Arcade Gannon is the son of an Enclave officer, born in Navarro in 2246, four years after the destruction of the Poseidon oil rig. His father died while Arcade was still an infant, killed in combat on an away mission; to this day, the specifics of his father's death are unknown to him. As he grew up, he bonded closely with his mother and his de facto family, the Enclave Remnants, a group that had formerly served in the same unit as his father. In the wake of the NCR's capture of Navarro, the group fled the area and attempted to integrate into civilian life, but this was short-lived. Between the Republic and the Brotherhood of Steel both launching aggressive campaigns to track down all personnel that hadn't already been killed or detained during the siege, the Remnants were forced to retreat further into the eastern territories. They eventually settled in the Mojave Wasteland and started new lives, their past associations kept secret for fear of further reprisals. Gannon joined the Followers of the Apocalypse to find a peaceful application for his skills and began working in Freeside. Though he's attempted to put the past behind him, he continues to dwell on the shared experiences of his family and his father's old unit, hoping that some day he can repay the Remnants for their unwavering loyalty to both him and his mother. Gannon trained as a doctor with the Followers in the NCR. He prefers research to healing because he’s "not good with people." In his spare time he reads "Pre-War books about failed socioeconomic theories". Gannon speaks fluent Latin, although he is quick to assure the Courier that it was not a skill he picked up from Caesar's Legion. Characteristics and Personality Arcade is highly intelligent, personable, and quick-witted. He sports a strong self-deprecating sense of humor, which he frequently uses to deflect questions of a personal nature. He shares the idealism of the Followers, but he also tries to be more pragmatic than some of his colleagues. He understands the post-apocalyptic world is one in which sometimes, people just have to be shot in the head. He has a deep-seated desire to affect societal change on a broad spectrum, but he is only too familiar with what can happen when ideals become more important than the needs of individuals. This has led him to take a more balanced approach to the troubles of the post-war landscape, taking up the Followers' cause to help those around him achieve independence, assisting in the effort to make the less fortunate communities become more self-reliant. Though he may concede that the NCR's motives are in some ways similar, it's likely that he sees their 'clean up' efforts as distressingly corollary to what he offhandedly describes as the 'fascist' tactics of the Enclave. Despite doing a great deal of good for people in Freeside, he still worries about whether or not the path he's taken is one his father could be proud of. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Sidekicks Category:Charismatic Category:Pure Good Category:Doctors and Scientists